Unknown Crownless Queen
by MangaLoverTrue
Summary: Who known that there was also a six player in the Crownless Generals what if this person had to leave before they were known? What if she had been the founder of their basketball club? I don't own this anime only the OC's in this story. GOM x OC's.
1. Chapter one: Meet the new student Rika

Chapter 1: met the new student Rika

"Talking"

'Thinking'

As the days pass by, a girl with rainbow bangs and light white grey hair walks into a room "hey, doc can I go now? It's been four years." The older doctor laughs at the young girl "you just what to go back into basketball let me guess…hmmm, it's Suishoubara High School?" the girl nod happily at the older man "yes, I'm going to a street basketball tournament. Also I Thought I'll find someone good to play against."

The older man nod "but please be careful. You're still ill..." the girl laughs at happily at him "don't worry doc I will! Bye!" then the girl walked out of the room. The doctor looks at the paper with a sad smile 'at less this child does have a dream to fallow in this world.' The girl looked at the cloak 'Aw, come on I'm going to be latish!' when the doors open the girl ran out of there and out the hospital and down the street as fast as she can.

-At the tournament-

"Assemble!" everyone get onto the court "come now- and see who'll take the fiftieth victory!" Himuro Tatsuya smirks at Kagami Taiga "YEAH!" he yelled back at him and Kuroko Testsuya just looked at Kagami.

Himuro thought 'But honestly, this will be tough! This is just a short-handed team that I offered to join this morning! Well any ways...' he looked over to the team behind him. Kuroko turn to Kagami " Kagami-Kun, there's something I was mindful of when you mentioned your past just now." he turn his head to face him "Yes?"

"You two were on per when you were in middle school, right?" Kagami nod his head "yeah!" Kuroko nod his head "please listen calmly-I mean no insult..."

"Huh? Just say what you wanna say!" Kagami sweat drop 'now, I'll just taken them all alone!' Himuro look at them seriously "Shall I say- this guy gives me a feeling like those of the Generation of Miracle's." Kuroko looked back at Himuro. Kiyoshi looked very seriously while the other two Seirin players sweat drop with wide eyes. Kagami smirked "… I thought you'd have same scary 'revelation'! Is that all idiot?" he looked at Himuro and had some sweat going down his face "I noticed!"

'He smells differently. Like he's a totally different person…! What is up with him?' Kagami thought "come! Both teams please get set-" the teams get ready to move "Tip off!" the ball went in the air, Himuro and Kagami jump for it, when a candy bar went on top of it. This shocked Kagami, Kuroko and ball went into the person's arms. Everyone looked over to see who it was.

"Sorry~ did I make you wait?" everyone that was not on the court looked wide eyes and was in shock. Kiyoshi just looked wide eyes " you're late again, Atsushi!" Himuro sighs "Yeah. My bad, I get lost again!" Murasakibara turn to him.

Kuroko looked dead seriously at Murasakibara "it's been a while! Murasakibara- Kun." Kagami turn to look shock at Kuroko 'don't tell me...He's!' Murasakibara turn to look over to see Kuroko "Ne, Kuro-Chin?" he smiled as Kuroko walked over to them "You look... dead serious as always...!" Kuroko just looked up to him "so serious...makes me want to crush it!" Murasakibara moved his hand closer to the smaller teens head.

the girl ran pass people she didn't know 'but aww will to them' was what she thought about it, when she get there she sign in as 'Nijisawa Rika' from Shihaibara High School and then seen that there was a group of people around a court. Therefore, she walked over to see two people from the old Generation of Miracle's and then Kiyoshi "I'm sure… That's not just, because he carries himself differently! I'm giving 100% right now from the start! Let's go!"

"Umm….Teppei…is that you?" she asked to make sure it was him

Kiyoshi turn to whom it was that asked his name…to see a short girl with long light white grey hair and rainbow bangs. He looked wide eyes at her and didn't move at all "Kiyoshi, is she your girlfriend?" the girl laugh at this making everyone look over to see her holding her sides "oh, ouch. No I'm not his girlfriend. I am… no, was one of his old teammates." Everyone looked at Kiyoshi to see him looking at her with a serious face "Niji-Chan when did you left the hospital? I could have been there with you."

Nijisawa just laugh at him "Silly I just came out of there today thought I come see how the street basketball was like. Also you need to tell me how did you become friends with the shadow and candy boy?" she walk over to him and give him hug "Hmm, is it me or I'm lost on who she is."

Kiyoshi laugh as Nijisawa let go "this is one of my friends and the hair is also real colour too." she turn to Murasakibara and look up to him "nice to meet you, I didn't know that Akashi Seijuro let you here, never soon any of the basketball kings here the whole year ago. Murasakibara Atsushi and you too Kuroko Tetsuya aka shadow player #15."

"Huh? She seen Kuroko-kun? How did she?" Kiyoshi just smile at them. "That's because she just somehow can." Everyone nod to that like it told them everything "will I just came to see how this street basketball was doing now I have to go to my school and sign up as the student and then maybe make a basketball team… of cause I'm running late so talk to you later! Bye Teppei!" then Nijisawa was out of their eyesight "well now we really need to work hard."

"Why?" Kiyoshi turn to them "because she could beat you in less than haft game," then turn around to see a teenager 6'1'' dark green hair that was untamed and brown eyes. He was wearing a white top, but it was undone to show a dark grey under short that had some holes in it and his pants where black. Giving him the look of a hot punk, the teen was smirking at him "Shizen Daichi… what are you doing here?"

The teen, now known as Shizen Daichi look at Kiyoshi "thought I could play a little bit of basketball. Now that Rika is out and playing, I'll feel sorry for the team that's going to have her as a couch, will I get to go back to my friends. See ya, Kiyoshi." Then the teen walks away from them

Nijisawa walks in front of Suishoubara High School office and sighed. She then knocks on the door "Come on in."

The mix colour hair walks into the room and bow down to the headmaster "hello, I'm Nijisawa Rika and I'm here to sign up for this school and if you have basketball club for the boys' I'll be the couch and adviser for this school at the same time I'll be in the team as a player." The old man laugh "ho-ho-ho, yes well this school does not have a team as of yet." Nijisawa looked up to him "then please let me be the funder of the team."

The old man laugh again "I told the school board already, they said it was okay. There are some male students that will bring this school to the finals." She nod and smiled at the old man "thank you, headmaster-Sama." The old man nod and smile at the younger student "you'll start school tomorrow."

"Thank you." Nijisawa said as she bows down "have a good day headmaster-Sama." the old man just nod "good day Nijisawa." The girl nod as she left the room "good bye headmaster-Sama."

That night Nijisawa smiled in her sleep.

When the sun was up Nijisawa get up, she took out her uniform and set it down on her bed. The mix hair girl walks to the bathroom and opens the door. She looks to the mirror, her hair was a mass and sigh "why me? Anyways…get to get ready." She took a shower then after she put her uniform on, and get her school bag. She walks out the door and set on her bike and was off for school 'Hmm, who do I go after 1st for team captain… who?'

When Nijisawa get into the school all the girls were gearing at her. While the boys were looking at her like, she was meat. She know why they were too, she was new. She walks in front of class 1-C as the teacher walks over to her "you are Nijisawa Rika are you not?"

Nijisawa nod to the older girl "yes, I'm Nijisawa Rika." The teacher nods to her "stay here I'll get the idiotic classroom under control. Okay everyone lesson up! We have a new student! It's a girl so be nice to her!" everyone get up and bow "yes ma'am!" the teacher turn to the door "Rika places come in." She walked inside the classroom and bow to them "hi, I'm Nijisawa Rika, please take care of Me." The class all had their mouths dropped there was a hot 16 years old in front of them. Where was her old middle school they don't know "Nijisawa-Chan is also going to be the new all boys' basketball team couch and adviser for the school, so if I hear that the girl are asses to Nijisawa-Chan I'll make you have living hell at school." Everyone nod their heads to the pissed off teacher.

"Nijisawa-Chan you set next to Dzuki Oboro-Kun, Oboro-kun raises your hand." A tall boy with blonde hair that covers his eyes raises his hand for Nijisawa to know where to set. She started to walk near the set when she thought of something 'I'll see how good the First, second maybe third years are at.' She set down and the class started. When class ended, she stands up from her set and walk out to where she can see if there was any one there, she then seen three boys.

The first boy had dark grey hair and his eyes were light grey. He didn't have his school short on but a white swat short and had his school pants rolled up. The second boy had red hair with pink bangs had nice green eyes, he too had his pants rolled up and had his short off. They were playing basketball. The third boy had orange hair and eyes; he set there looking at the two teen's play. His short was off his shoulders and he had a navy blue top.

"Hey! You three!" they looked over to Nijisawa as she walked over to them "I've seen how only seen two of you played and thought that you three will like to be on the boys' basketball the school is allowed to have. But you, I didn't see how good you are." The three boys thought about it, nod at the each other, and turn to her "deal, we're in." She smiles and gives them the papers

"Have this sign. so they will know that there is a club that will help people out with hyper or love to play, my name is Nijisawa Rika and I'm new to this school starting today I'm the couch and adviser, also one of the players on this team, but I can't play a lot so I'm more of couch and adviser. Okay?" The boys nod their heads still "we'll do that, even if there is a girl on the team." Nijisawa just smirked at them 'Good I pick the right ones' she started to walk up to the orange haired boy then she seen his orange eyes "let's see how good you are." The boys smiled at her "sure one game or one basket?"

Nijisawa smiled at him "a game if you like?" the boy nod "my name is Kintsuki Akira. And sure I will play a game with you. One round?" she nods "sure." She smirk at him 'I'll win in less than three minutes.' both teens walk onto the court and the red-head turn to the different colour hair girl "ready?" she nods her head to him "yes, let's play."

They waited for the grey head to throw the ball up in the air, when he did the two teens jump into the air. Kintsuki gets the ball then he started to run but Nijisawa took the ball from him. He turns around when her throw the ball into the net, she than walk over to the ball and throw it to him again. "Show me how you play for real."

However, unknown to them there was people looking on as the two teens played. Nijisawa was winning by 50 points and Kintsuki was almost there, but she was now in her red-tail hawk mood and she was making everyone look in awe at her. 'Who is this girl?'

After Nijisawa walk up to Kintsuki and help him up "that is it, you're the vice-captain of the team." He looked at her "HUHHHHHH?" she started to laugh; he smiled at her whole he walk to his friends "you're up next dark grey hair."

The dark grey haired boy nods at him and walk up to her "name's Ganko Ryusuki." Nijisawa smiled at him "nice ta meet ya."

They started to play showing more moves then the last one. Everyone just watch as the two teens play at the end Ganko win and Nijisawa nod her head "You'll be captain of the team." The she turn to the other boy "you'll be the third player of the new team. You like Ryusuki and Akira look after the team if all three of us are not there."

The boy nod and smirk at his two friends "my name is Koibito Aiko, Just call me Ai." Nijisawa smiles at them "then you can call me Rika."

The bell then rang for their third class to start. So the four teens walk in to the school and Nijisawa want to her classroom, after she get her things for the said class "hey, Oboro can I sit next to you for this class?"

Dzuki look up to see Nijisawa there standing waiting to see if he will say yes "sure Rika." She sat next to him and took out her work book that had already got a lot of paperwork on this class. The class was math… the evil math from hell that he hated so much. But what get him was why did someone what to set next to him, who was the tallest person in the whole class, why did she want him to be next to her for all three classes? That he need to ask, but he didn't know how.

The Math teacher walked inside the classroom "alright class I want you to do pages 1 to 4 if you're done do pages 5 to 8. Well get started!" Nijisawa nods her head at the teacher and turn to Dzuki "I'm done all the pages before class started. Do you need help?" he just nod his head "yes please…" so the whole time she was helping him out with the work pages and the teacher looked over to them at times making sure that they were not fooling around 'she should become a teacher for math or gym.'

Later on Nijisawa walk to the gym making sure that the school get this for their first basketball team, when she open the doors she seen new nets and had basketballs in a corner still in boxes. She sigh as she walk over to them "well this is I'm going to have a great time with. Before the gym class gets here."

Nijisawa set down and started to pull the balls out of the box and then turn to another box and open it when she did she started to put the things to get there. She then turn to the balls again and put them into the bag holder. When one was done she put it back into the storage then went back to work. The gym class walk in on her putting away the last balls into the storage, Kintsuki smiled at her "yeah there couch! Need some help there?" she looks over her shoulder to see him walking over "class will start soon. So I'll help you out with taking the use boxes. "

Nijisawa smiled at him "thank you" Kintsuki just smiled "Not at all I called my mother about the team and she said to thank you and I'm you're vice caption." She walk over to the boxes when Ganko came to also help out with the boxes, when the teacher come into the gym he seen the tree talking about how the team was going to be like and what type of number does the other players will wear. When the teacher walks up to them "do you need help there Nijisawa-Chan from class 1-C?"

Nijisawa looked up to him "Yes I'll be using these two as helpers so please don't yell at them, but at me. Let's go I get the boxes." The three of them started to walk away from the gym, Kintsuki turns to her "so fond people for the team?" she smirk at him "oh yes get one in another classroom that I fond but he'll come to use." The three boys laugh at this 'oh boy, we have a demon for a couch.'

When they were done the three boys walk Nijisawa to the class telling the teacher she was putting away some things for the basketball club so there was no one gets hurt and the teacher just laugh and nod her head.

When the day was done, Nijisawa went to the clubroom to see Dzuki there with two other people "um….can I help you Oboro?" Dzuki smiled up at her "well I was just trying to find the paper to sign up for the team." She smiled at them, walks over to her desk, and took some papers "here you go." The boys walk out of the room after they took the papers 'hmm, this is going to take little time for the team to be all together.' She walked out of the room and luck the door to the club. When she walk out the schoolyard there was Shizen waiting for her.

Nijisawa looked up at him "are you going to go in the club?" the teen laugh at her "yes, when there are five people in the team." she laugh "there's going to be seven on the team." The teen just smiled "Ah, then I'll sign up now." She was still laughing as she started to walk away "you do that Daichi." Shizen just smiled as he walked away from her "yap." she just looked up to the sky to ask someone to help her to handle this boy. 'Why do I have to deal with this boy of a teen?'

-Next two weeks-

The basketball team was made up and very many people in the school try to get in, to look cool and just not play the game with their hearts. Nijisawa turn to them and told them to piss off and never re-sign until she sees that they love the game and not to get girls.

There are only 12 people in the team and they were all players, Ganko Ryusuki, who was the captain and manager, Kintsuki Akira, the vice- captain, Shizen Daichi, Remei Shou, Dzuki Oboro, Chounouryoku Yuki, Tamashii Yori, Chishiki Takashi, Kyuushima Kai, Mizuarashi Rubi, Koito Aiko and Nijisawa Rika, who was their couch, adviser, and only girl player they had.

**Note:**

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket only the OC's. I am fallowing the Manga and in one chapter, they went by a week or two. I am also making this go like the manga and I'm going too slowly show how powerful they are. The next chapter I'm going to re-do it.**

**In addition, sorry for the long wait, my grandma is moving back to Nova Scotia, Halifax this year and I have been helping her with so things.**

**I also just made more OC so chapter three will maybe be done some time this month, but if not then next month. If I have miss anything, that is my own fault. However, I had my friend to help me out with my mistake with this chapter.**

**In addition, the two games against Rika and the captain and vice-captain will not be known for this chapter… I'm going to add it next chapter as a flash back and their changing too.**

**Will update sometime**

**Lover True**


	2. Chapter two: Training Camp Of Hell

Chapter 2- training camp of hell

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Nijisawa turn to Ganko as she walks into the clubroom "Get everyone here. We are to be at a training camp. I have an idea that may work on our team work."

Ganko nod his head to her "sure thing couch." However, before he walk out the room Nijisawa stop him "Also don't tell them about this, just say that I need them here." he just smirk at her 'never know she can be like this before.' He closed the door behind himself.

When Ganko get everyone together in the gym, he smirks at the team "Okay. Rika didn't tell me what she wants, just to get you people." '`That's a big lie, but they don't need to know.' Nijisawa walks out of the room with papers "Get this sign. Because we're going some where's for the next two weeks. Don't worry about the tournament. We will be able to get there and back to the place we're going to."

Everyone looked at each other, then walk up to Nijisawa and took the forms 'Poor idiots. They have no idea as to how much hell they are going to go throw…' thought Ganko as he took the papers.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." The team walk out of the gym "hey, you wonder what Ra-Chan is thinking, right Oboro?" Dzuki turns his eyes to look at a teen with long ice pink with some ice purple hair that was tied up in a ponytail and pink eyes that hind under his bangs "Sho, why ask me something like that?" Remei laugh "just because I think we are going to have a hell of a time in the next two weeks. Ryusuki... he was smirking and didn't even look shock like the others." Dzuki thought about it and nod his head "we'll be on one hell of a ride." Then they walk away from each other "make sure you get the first aids." Sho smirks over his shoulder "yeah, I will."

Nijisawa started to walk out of the gym to see Kintsuki and a white hair with blue eye teen, which was looking to the trip form "you two didn't need to wait for me." The two teens turn to her "yes, we do." she just sighed "fine. Ryusuki put you up to this, right?"

"Nope." They said at the same time. Nijisawa just smiled at them as she walks by them, they started to walk next to her. After they walk out the school they start to talk and laugh making the people from the school gear at them as they walk by. When the team get home they get everything they need for the next two weeks.

The next day was shocking very fast. All the team players had their parents to sign the papers and hand it to Nijisawa, who was going to see the headmaster any ways. When school was done, there was a bus waiting for them. "Okay, everyone in the bus. I'm going to say your names to make sure no one is missing or in the bathroom." Everyone set down in the back talking to each other as she calls out their names.

.

.

.

"Aiko, you there?" a red head with pink bangs and green eyes "yes, Rika-Chan" she nod to him

.

.

.

"Akira?" he yelled out a here to her making her role her eyes to him

.

.

.

"Rubi?" a teen that was trying to fall asleep jump up, his dark bluish purple hair was crazy looking with his purple eyes that look throw her "I'm here."

.

.

.

"Daichi? Wait I see you never mind… idiot…" She talk low for no one to hear, but Daichi did "hey, I can hear you!" she smirked at him "good then we don't have to worry about you not hearing us later." Kintsuki laughs at this "She gets you that time." He blushes brightly "HEY!"

.

.

.

"Kai?" a dark brown hair with light brown eyes nod to her "I'm here Ri-Chan." She nods thinking 'don't need to start a fight right now…'

.

.

.

"Oboro, Ryusuki? I kind of need to hurry up here." Both teen nod their head "Here."

.

.

.

"I'm here and Sho?" he look up from his book "here Ra-Chan."

.

.

.

"Takashi?" he look up to her and put his hand up "And Yuri?" light blue hair and eyes nod his head "I'm also here Rika."

.

.

.

"Yuki?" black hair with ice blue ends and cold blue eyes nod his head "yes?" Nijisawa nod her head and turn to the bus driver "everyone is here." Then she set down next to Remei, who was now asleep 'will they need their sleep… for this next two weeks of hell.' She too falls asleep, her head resting on Remei's shoulder.

The other boys looked over to see the two of them asleep "Aw, now l get black mail" Kyuushima said as he took five pictures of them sleeping. After everyone had their fun, they talked to each other, some like Sho and Rika took naps.

Nijisawa was up after an hour of sleep "We're almost there. Just after the hall over there." She point to the hall in front of them. When they get there everyone was in shock the area was the must nice and peaceful feeling. Then a man walks up to them "Rika, it's been awhile." She bows to him "same hope we have not trouble you with this."

"No, don't worry you didn't." Nijisawa nods to him then turn to her team "For the next two weeks, we are going to work on our team work and some new moves. Also be sure to get a lot of sleep tonight, because tomorrow will be the start of hell." The team just nod their heads to her 'aw, great... We're in hell… just what is the couch thinking?' that is it the couch was not thinking.

The days where like what Rika said…HELL. Everyone even she was working on new moves and teamwork.

After the pass two weeks, they became have a good teamwork. But the night before they left to the tournament, they now know to not leave Nijisawa and Kyuushima alone with one another.

**- Flashback -**

Kyuushima had her in a corner before grapping a pair of scissors and then took a big handful of light grey hair and cut it. Ganko and Kintsuki walk in on this and had to take Kyuushima off her.

Ganko made sure that the team knows to keep this. However, what they do not know was that Kyuushima went into Nijisawa's room to see how she was doing and seen that her hair was short, to her shoulders. But the rainbow bangs where still long, they passed her stomach. He set down on her bed and just looked at her as she slept, then left afterword.

**-End of flashback-**

They get ready for their first game, but what shock them was that Nijisawa walk up to Kyuushima "Kai, I need to talk to you for a minute." He looked at her and nod. Everyone look at one another, then over to where the other two that walks over to where trees are.

They see Kyuushima looking at Nijisawa with sad eyes then took his hand throw her hair. What shock them even more was that she just smiled at him and then said something to the brown hair teen. Then the bus came to pick them up, she and Chishiki talking to each other. While Remei and Chounouryoku, who were sitting in front of them turn their bodies to started talking to them, about anything they could think of. Later on when the other members didn't hear them talking to one another, they all look over to see them all asleep and smiled. But Daichi look worried 'oh god…what will the others think about this?! Kiyoshi is mean when he is not wearing his 'mask'…. Oh man what to do?!'

**Notes:**

**Hey, sorry that I didn't update for so long finally got my laptop fix. Hope you like this re-do chapter if you think this chapter (although I just change their first names to last. Also I kind of look and re-read it so I really don't know if I have all the mistakes) and the last was too short just explain why and I'll try to fix it up as fast as I can. Other than that, how was it? I may update the third chapter sometime… I kind of lost it so I'm redoing the whole thing. :3**

***whispers* I hope… *my beta reader and faster sis throws a pillow at me* TIME TO GET OFF! *looks like a kick puppy* But I am all must doooone though… *she glares at me* FINE then! It is time for ghost adventures! *sigh* what happen to getting off? *she thinks* gone out the door? Now, time to watch the next episode!**

**Okay, okay…. Wait, what day is it today? * She looks at me as if I am an idiot* Monday, Why? * I jump and started to fix up the two stories or try to (it's hard to do two things at once with a little sister that wants to watch a TV show :/)* AHHHHH! I AM GOING TO BE DOING MY CO-OP SHOW AND TELL*she looks at me* and? *I throw the same pillow she hit me with in the face….but she ducked and it hit the wall* because I will never get done my lovely stories that need update or have you to read the stupid stories, also you don't tell me if I have misspelled words or anything, I'm having a hell of a time thinking on how to add more detail in the two almost three chapters! Though, I lost the last chapter that was on paper. *she laughs* calm down you have the entire world to do this! *I looked at the laptop and save both chapters* fine! In addition, yes I will get the episode!**

**Yeah! * I close Microsoft word* see you some time… my lovely story… that is making me go slowly insane… and also I need to do my other story…**


End file.
